Let Me Teach You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Shiki teaches Murakumo how to swim.
**Let Me Teach You**

 **Pairing: Murakumo x Shiki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here's a Murakumo x Shiki one-shot. It's been on my mind, so I thought I'd write it. Enjoy~!**

"Come on, Muracchi!" Shiki beckons her girlfriend outside of the changing room. "The pool's waiting for ya!"

Murakumo walks over toward the blonde with her revealing brown swimsuit on. Shiki, who has her black swimsuit with her grim reaper hat on, takes her girlfriend's hand and both of them head over to the pool where the other girls are playing. The two haven't dated for a while, so they decided to have it at the pool area. She looks around for an opening until she finds one near the end and beckons her to follow her. However, she doesn't feel Murakumo running with her. She turns her head with confused expression.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asks. "Don't you want to swim?"

"Ah, y-yeah," Murakumo replies.

"Are you sure? You're hesitating."

The brunette looks down at the ground. She's truly afraid, but didn't really show it. But to Shiki, she can tell that something is wrong. The blonde walks closer to her and gently wraps her arms around her.

"Hey, baby, there's nothing to worry about," Shiki says, gently.

"N-no it's not that…it's just…" Murakumo trails off, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Just what?"

"Well…I…I never really swam that much when I was a child. And I wasn't really interested in swimming lessons back then, so…this is actually my first time."

Shiki smiles as she kisses her forehead. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, Muracchi. Some people can't swim, it's not big deal."

Murakumo looks up at her lover. "You mean you don't think less of me because I can't swim?"

"Of course not, silly~!" the blonde replies with a laugh. "Why would I think ill of you for that?" She kisses her forehead the second time. "Then, that means I'll have to teach you. Will that be okay?"

Murakumo nods. "Yes. I would like that, Shiki."

The blonde pulls away and clasps her hands together. "Great! Let's get going!" With that, Shiki drags the brunette towards the shallow end of the pool.

She jumps in the water and shivers from the cold water touching her skin. She then turns towards the raven haired girl, who is standing there, hesitating.

"Come on, Muracchi," she says as she extends her hand towards her lover.

Murakumo takes a dip in the water with her foot. She feels the cold water touch her skin, making her shiver a bit and pull away. She tries again and successfully lets herself in the water. Shiki then takes her hands and gently pulls her along.

"Alright, now let's start with the basics," the blonde instructs. "Try to keep yourself to the surface as you're swimming. I'll try to support you, but try to move your legs back and forth while keeping your arms above the water."

Murakumo does as Shiki instructs. For a second, the shy girl is afraid that she might let go any second, but the blonde's smile assures her that she won't. She keeps her body on the surface and kicks her legs lightly. _So far, so good,_ she thinks to herself.

"Okay, I'm going to let go now," Shiki says after about 15 minutes.

"Eh!?"

"Hehehe, don't worry, Muracchi," the blonde assures her. "Just do what I told you and you'll be fine. I'll catch you if, like, something goes wrong, okay~?"

"O-okay…"

Murakumo tries her best to swim without Shiki's help. She kicks a few times with her arms in front of her and successfully stays on the surface. Shiki holds out her arms, acting as her goal, as the shy girl slowly swims toward her. When the gap closes, both girls hug each other and kiss.

"You did it, Muracchi," Shiki whispers.

"Thank you, Shiki," Murakumo whispers back. "You're a great coach."

The blonde smiles at the compliment. "And you're a great student~!" She takes her girlfriend's hand and gently tugs her. "Let's swim together."

"Okay."

The two begin to swim and fortunately, Murakumo is able to swim accurately without falling in the water. Both of the girls turn towards each other and smile as they get to the other side.

"You did wonderful~" Shiki says as she kisses her forehead. "You're a quick learner, Muracchi."

"Thank you very much," Murakumo replies with a blush and a smile.

Both of them intertwine hands and stare lovingly at each other.

"Let's swim together when we come back here," Shiki suggests. "I'm sure there's more lessons I can teach you."

Murakumo nods. "That will be wonderful, Shiki."

They nuzzle each other's noses, pull away and smile.

"I love you, Muracchi."

"I love you, too, Shiki."

They lean in and share a heartwarming kiss.


End file.
